Marge's Adventure
by ThatAussieGuy
Summary: Marge's Urges take her over when she find's a pair of her panties with Bart's Jizz in them.


A/N: Rated R for Sexual references and Incest.

A/N 2: I do not own the Simpsons, this was just for fun…

Marge Simpson loves sex.

Her only problem is that Homer doesn't. Homer was a drunken, lazy ass that didn't give a flying fuck about his horny wife, whom he left at home every day and night to go drinking at Moe's. When it had all started, Marge had bought herself a wonderful new vibrator, just like the one she had in high school, but it had stopped having the no effect because she had used it every day when the kids were at school. Today was no different.

FRONT DOOR - MORNING

Marge leads Lisa to the door.

"Bye, honey!"

She plants a kiss on Lizas cheek. She watches as her sexy little daughter runs down the driveway, shaking her delicious ass. Marge turns around and yells up the stairs.

"BART! Come on. You're going to be late!"

She turns around to see the school bus pulling away. Marge turns angrily on her heel, she stomps upstairs.

BARTS ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Marge flings the door open.

She looks around. Underwear and old clothes everywhere. Bowls and glasses everywhere. Barts school bag thrown carelessly to the side, not even packed.

Marge storms over to a lump underneath the quilt on the bed.

She pulls the cover off.

Clothes. A pile of clothes.

"Bart!" Marge yells.

The sound of the shower turning on startles Marge.

"Bart?"

"What, Mom?" Bart calls from the bathroom.

"You missed your bus. Get out of the shower."

"Just give me a little more time."

Marge grimaces, but relents. She starts to pick up clothes and put them into the empty laundry basket. She clears the floor and decides to move onto the bed.

She starts taking armfuls of clothes over to the basket. She clears the bed then picks up the basket. She walks out of the room, but stops. She walks back into the room and looks.

Yes! She had seen correctly. A hastily stuffed pair of panties under Barts bed.

Marge puts the laundry down and bends over to pull the panties out. She lifts up the cover to revel not one, but emtwo/em pairs of panties. She pulls them both out and realizes that one of the panties are hers, and the other belongs to a teenager that was Lisas size.

Marge starts to feel queasy. she sits down on the bed and looks at her panties.

They have a sticky… white substance! Marge realizes that Bart had been masturbating into his family's class="Apple-converted-space" /span

She dips her finger into the jizz, and examines it. In a bought of naughtiness, she licks it.

The taste is instantly addictive. She raises the panties to her mouth and licks the rest of the cum off. She swishes it around her mouth, then swallows. Nothing's ever tasted so good.

She hears the bathroom door start to open. She hadn't even realized that the shower had turned off. She quickly stuffs the panties back under the bed and runs to her bedroom.

MARGE'S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

She can hear bart getting ready.

Suddenly, an idea pops into her head.

KITCHEN - LATER

Bart walks in wearing his school clothes. He has his bag.

Marge turns around to reveal her tight, short dress causing Bart to do a double take. He timidly approaches the table.

Marge checks him out, noticing the boner forming in his pants.

Bart sits at the table.

"Hi Mom"

"Hey baby"

Marge walks over and places a bowl of Bart's favorite cereal in front of him.

In doing so, she makes sure thatch 'accidentally' pulls her dress down to reveal her bare tits to Bart.

"Oops," She remarks seductively and without covering herself up, she knocks a spoon off the table. She bends over to pick it up, reveal her wet pussy, and bare ass to Bart, who reaches down to fix the position of his dick. Marge stood back up and slowly, sexily licked the tip of the spoon causing Bart to groan in ecstasy. Marge placed the spoon beside the cereal for bart before sitting on the table in front of him.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Bart asks cautiously.

"Mommy's doing what Mommy needs to, baby…"

Marge quickly slips herself from on the table to straddling Bart's lap. She gets her face in close to class="Apple-converted-space" /span

His eyes are locked with awkward fear, staring at her tits, now in his face.. Her eyes are locked on Bart's with a passionate, sexy, blazing stare.

Mare starts to rub her torso back and forth on Bart's lap causing Bart to groan, yet again. She leans forward and places Bart's sealed lips. She slowly runs them along the crevice, causing the seal to dissipate and allowing her tongue free entry of her son. Using this freedom, Marge explored bart's mouth.

Continuing to grind, she takes her mouth away from Bart's mouth and kneels in front of him. She can see the tip of Bart's dick protruding from his shorts. Marge leans toward his waist and takes a little lick.

Bart stands up and backs away from his Mom, but she quickly grabs his hand and forces him to sit on the table. She pushes him down, without any further resistance, and pulls his shorts to his ankles. She licks up the shaft, pushing pre-cum out of the tip. Shespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanget up on the table and pushes her mouth down on Bart's member.

She sucks and slurps, then slowly pulls her mouth off. She turns a full 180, positioning her slit over Bart's mouth. She lowers it down.

Bart, finally getting into it, runs his tongue along his mothers pussy. He starts to eat her out.

Feeling the return of her actions, Marge continues, licking Bart's balls and deep throating him. She feels herself climaxing, the inexperience had taken a toll on how long she lasts. She begins to feel her juices flowing.

Bart can feel stuff running from Marges pussy. He'd read about this, but it was so much better than he expected. The warm, running juices running all over his face and into his mouth. He can feel himself climaxing. His dick tightened, and the cum began to flow.

Marge could feel her son's dick tightening, and the HOT, SALTY cum flowing into her mouth. She only wished this Mother-Son duo would have laster longer…

STAY TUNED FOR EPISODE 2!


End file.
